List of Good Ol' Magic (TV series) episodes
These are episodes of Good Ol' Magic. Season 1 (2009-2010) #''Charlotte's Return'' - 03/12/2009 - Set two weeks after The Wrath of Necromus, Charlotte returns to Tattoous' academy to be the best. #''Under the Succubus' Spell'' - 03/19/2009 - TBD #for Green - 03/26/2009 - TBD #TBD - 04/02/2009 - TBD #TBD - 04/09/2009 - TBD #TBD - 04/16/2009 - TBD #TBD - 04/30/2009 - TBD #TBD - 05/07/2009 - TBD #TBD - 05/14/2009 - TBD #TBD - 05/21/2009 - TBD #TBD - 05/28/2009 - TBD #''Order of the Shadows'' - 07/30/2009 - TBD #TBD - 09/17/2009 - TBD #''The Puppet's Game'' - 10/15/2009 - The Puppet King and Queen kidnap Charlotte and forces TBD. #TBD - 11/26/2009 - TBD #''How Darklia Stole Christmas'' - 12/10/2009 - TBD #''Countdown'' - 12/31/2009 - TBD #TBD - 01/14/2010 - TBD #TBD - 01/28/2010 - TBD #TBD - 03/18/2010 - TBD #TBD - 06/07/2010 - TBD #''Me and My Shadow'' - 07/05/2010 - TBD Season 2 (2010-2011) #TBD - 08/16/2010 - TBD #TBD - 09/13/2010 - TBD #TBD - 09/20/2010 - TBD #''special'' - 10/18/2010 - TBD #TBD - 11/15/2010 - TBD #TBD - 12/06/2010 - TBD #''special'' - 12/27/2010 - TBD #TBD - 01/03/2011 - TBD #TBD - 01/10/2011 - TBD #TBD - 01/24/2011 - TBD #TBD - 02/07/2011 - TBD #TBD - 02/28/2011 - TBD #TBD - 03/21/2011 - TBD #TBD - 04/25/2011 - TBD #TBD - 05/30/2011 - TBD #TBD - 06/04/2011 - TBD #TBD - 07/04/2011 - TBD #TBD - 07/11/2011 - TBD #TBD - 07/18/2011 - TBD #TBD - 07/25/2011 - TBD #TBD - 08/01/2011 - TBD #TBD - 08/08/2011 - TBD Season 3 (2011-2012) #TBD - 08/15/2011 - TBD #TBD - 08/22/2011 - TBD #TBD - 09/12/2011 - TBD #TBD - 09/19/2011 - TBD #TBD - 09/26/2011 - TBD #TBD - 10/10/2011 - TBD #''The Nightmare Stalker'' - 10/31/2011 - TBD #TBD - 12/12/2011 - TBD #''special'' - 12/19/2011 - TBD #TBD - 02/20/2012 - TBD #TBD - 02/27/2012 - TBD #TBD - 03/05/2012 - TBD #TBD - 03/12/2012 - TBD #TBD - 03/19/2012 - TBD #TBD - 03/26/2012 - TBD #TBD - 04/02/2012 - TBD #TBD - 05/14/2012 - TBD #TBD - 05/21/2012 - TBD #TBD - 05/28/2012 - TBD #TBD - 06/04/2012 - TBD #TBD - 06/11/2012 - TBD #TBD - 09/03/2012 - TBD Season 4 (2012-2013) #TBD - 10/01/2012 - TBD #TBD - 10/08/2012 - TBD #TBD - 10/15/2012 - TBD #TBD - 10/22/2012 - TBD #''Knight of the Living Dead'' - 10/29/2012 - TBD #TBD - 11/05/2012 - TBD #TBD - 11/12/2012 - TBD #TBD - 11/19/2012 - TBD #TBD - 04/08/2013 - TBD #TBD - 04/15/2013 - TBD #TBD - 05/06/2013 - TBD #TBD - 05/13/2013 - TBD #TBD - 05/20/2013 - TBD #TBD - 05/27/2013 - TBD #TBD - 06/03/2013 - TBD #TBD - 07/08/2013 - TBD #TBD - 07/15/2013 - TBD #TBD - 07/29/2013 - TBD #TBD - 09/02/2013 - TBD #TBD - 09/16/2013 - TBD #TBD - 09/23/2013 - TBD #''The End'' - 09/30/2013 - Charlotte faces her ultimate challenge against Darklia as they TBD. Category:Episodes Category:List of episodes